Authentic automobile wire wheels, while attractive, are both expensive and troublesome to maintain. In an effort to overcome the disadvantages of the authentic wire spoke wheel, many types of wire spoke simulating covers have heretofore been proposed. Such covers, however, have either proven to be expensive and/or failed to adequately simulate the appearance of an authentic wire spoke wheel.